Ángel travieso
by anita18
Summary: Bella ya no es la tímida adolescente que era, ahora es una sexy modelo y sin inhibiciones. Edward se pierde en la soledad y arrepentimiento por dejar a su bella. Cuando Edward decide que ya no soporta más estar lejos de bella; la busca y no está muy contento con lo que encuentra. CELOS, SEXO, LENGUAJE ADULTO, ETC...
1. Chapter 1

**POV BELLA**

No puedo creer en lo que me he convertido; y estoy muy orgullosa de ello, ahora ya no queda más de aquella niña tímida y sin gracia .ahora soy hermosa con unas buenas curvas en los lugares correctos, y he ganado tanto dinero que podría alimentar a un país entero por unos buenos años, tengo a los hombres que quiero y me gusta disfrutar de ello, quizás todo esto suene como una persona egocéntrica y vanidosa...

Pero no lo soy, me gusta ayudar a los demás tengo una organización que ayuda a niños sin hogar y a mujeres embarazadas que están solas en el mundo y no saben cómo salir adelante.

Me he dado cuenta que amo las compras y vestir a la última moda, vivo en un penthouse en frente al central park, y las fiestas amo las fiestas, bailar sensualmente con un hombre moviéndonos al ritmo de la música rosándonos, excitándonos, de hecho estoy en una ahora mismo escuchando, we found love de rihanna y enfundada en un sensual vestido.

Camille

Estaba en una fiesta bailando con Camille Lacour un sexi nadador.

El acerco su cuerpo al mío, y yo obviamente aprovechándome de estar bailando le di la espalda restregando mi trasero en su cadera. Este sintiendo mi movimiento me agarro de la cintura y me apego mas a el, restregando su erección contra mi trasero, claro que yo no me quede atrás, y comencé a bajar y a subir lentamente al ritmo de la música frotándome contra él. Dios este hombre me estaba volviendo loca. En un momento de la canción me di la vuelta y comencé a recorrer mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música, sin dejar de moverme, cerré los ojos para solamente concentrarme en bailar, mis movimientos comenzaron a subir de tono cuando comencé a rozarme los pechos al ritmo de la música mientras mordía mi labios por la excitación le hice una seña con mi dedo para que se acercara, Camille comenzó a acercarse, posando su manos en el comienzo de mi trasero, Yo puse mis manos en sus hombros, dios eran grandes y fuertes solté de mis labios un fuerte gemido, rio bajito y comenzó a lamer mi cuello.

-Bella nena eres exquisita tienes el mejor trasero que he

-hmmm... Camille te sientes tan bien.

-esto recién comienza cariño... esta noche eres mía

Luego de un rato cuando prácticamente estábamos teniendo sexo con la ropa puesta abrí los ojos y le dije que nos vayamos a mi penthouse ya no aguantaba más, pero cuando estábamos yendo hacia la salida veo unos ojos totamrnte negros mirando con furia hacia nosotros me quede paralizada.

-Edward


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Pov Edward**

Ya pasaron 5 años desde la última vez que vi a mi amor, mi bella, la extraño como un loco incluso más de una vez estuve a punto de ir a buscarla pero en mi mente me repetía que todo esto lo hice por ella, que no tenía que ser egoísta y no solo pensar en mi después de todo ella y su alma son lo más importante que cualquier cosa que yo quiera.

Ya nada es lo mismo ni siquiera mi familia, que me ha seguido en toda esta locura, porque no podía estar cerca de mi bella asique cuando decidí que me iría a vivir a un pequeño pueblo (si es que se puede llamar así) que solo cuenta con unas pocas casitas un bar y un almacén no dudaron en venirse con migo alegando que a la familia nunca se la abandona ,eso me hacía sentir más culpable ya que para ellos bella era como una hija mas y hermana , todos están tristes esme y carlisle perdieron a su hija su pequeña niña a la que podían cuidar y mimar, emmet ya no es tan divertido como antes no hace bromas y aunque no quiera muy en el fondo me culpa ya que perdió a su hermanita pequeña que se sonrojaba por sus comentarios fuera de lugar, le podía hacer bromas y utilizarla para hacerme enfadar, alice ya no hace compras solo la necesario para la familia no sonríe como antes y aunque este con su esposo es como si una parte de ella se hubiese quedado con mi bella, jasper aunque no pasaba mucho tiempo con bella por su sangre la veía como una hermana mas a la que le hubiese gustado proteger pero aun se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido aquel día y piensa que por su culpa todos estamos aquí , incluso rosali muy en el fondo también la extraña y se dio cuenta que quizás bella era lo que le hacía falta a nuestra familia para estar completos.

Hoy era un día mas en este infierno, pero Carlisle decidió que ya era tiempo de dejar de ocultarnos y estar deprimidos nos obligo a todos a ir al pequeño bar del pueblo a ver un partido de no seque, yo lo único que quería era irme a encerrar a mi habitación.

- vamos Edward, no nos vendrá nada mal salir un poco.-dijo Carlisle

- es verdad además hace años no veo un partido en un bar como si fuésemos humanos quizá sea divertido verdad jazzi.- acoto emmet .mientras jasper lo fulminaba con la mirada por el sobre nombre y alice soltaba una risita.

Cuando nos sentamos en una mesa nos dimos cuenta que todos los que estaban en el bar (que era prácticamente todo el pueblo) nos estaban mirando con expresiones sorprendidas y otro con la boca ligeramente abierta luego de un rato cuando se les pasa el shock una mesera se nos acerco.

-buenos días desean algo para beber o comer?- pregunto

-si una cerveza bien fría- dijo emmet con una sonrisa como la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas mientras nosotros lo mirábamos con cara sorprendida.

-y ustedes desean algo.- nos dijo la camarera

-no gracias.- respondimos todos

Cuando la camarera se fue rose le pego a emmet en la cabeza

-ouch osita porque me pegas.-dijo emmet sobándose la cabeza .rose solo rodo las ojos

Luego de unos minutos de que el partido comenzara yo quería irme no soportaba a toda esta gente (incluidos emmet, jasper, Carlisle y ¿rose?)Gritar como si fuesen camioneros.

-bueno Carlos hemos llegado al entre tiempo y déjame decirte que este partido ha sido unos de los mejores y no solo por el desempeño de los jugadores que han estado geniales.-dijo el periodista

-si bueno el desempeño de los jugadores ha sido más que genial. Pero este partido se lo ha robado una de las chicas más hermosas, nada más ni nada menos que la modelo Isabela swan.- respondió el otro periodista. y en cuanto dijeron ese nombre toda la familia giro su cabeza hacia la televisión, y vimos que en la pantalla aparecía una mujer muy hermosa y muy parecida a mi bella pero más madura.

-si bueno, pero también muy bien acompañada.- dijo la mujer que también era periodista. Y mientras decía eso me di cuenta de que al lado de mi bella estaba un tipo que la agarraba de la cintura y tenía sus asquerosos labios MUY cerca del cuello de MI bella.

No sé cuál era mi expresión pero debió haber sido muy aterradora ya que cuando mi familia me miro se asustaron y disimuladamente me sacaron de allí.

Yo aun no podía salir de la impresión hasta que rose me dio una cachetada.

-¡PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESO DE MODELO.. Y QUIEN COÑO ES EL MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA QUE ESTABA CON MI MUJER!.- dije mientras seguía despotricando contra el tipo ese.

-ya basta Edward supongo que no te tengo que recordar que TU decidiste dejarla que creías que se iba a quedar esperándote toda la vida en esa estúpido pueblo.- me reprocho rosalie

-eres mi hermano Edward pero rose tiene razón esta es la vida humana que tanto querías para bella.- susurro alice

-SIP además mi hermanita se ha vuelto muy hermosa y con un buen trasero.- dijo emmet con cara de que estuviese pensando en algo muy importante.

-EMMET! .-gritaron todos y rose le pego en la cabeza

-OUCH siempre me pegan.-

-cállate emmet porque si sigues así te quedaras sin sexo por una semana.-dijo una enojada rosalie

-vamos osita si sabes que estaba bromeando.- emmet

-niños ya basta hay cosas más importantes que tratar .-dijo una esme muy ilusionada y si no fuera vampira estaría llorando mientras escuchaba sus pensamientos.

_Mi pequeña, estaba tan hermosa quizá ahora Edward se dé cuenta de que ya no Puede estar lejos de ella y la busquemos._

Y eso fue todo lo que necesite para saber lo que tenía que hacer.

-familia hagan sus maletas ira a buscar a MI mujer, no dejare que un idiota le ponga las manos encima a mi bella.- sentencie

-SSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISIIIIIIIIIIIISIIIIIIIIIISISISI IIIIIIIIII.-gritaba alice mientras que me abrezaba y saltaba. emmet estaba haciendo un extraño baile mientras cantaba algo sobre bella, Esme estaba llorando mientras se abrezaba a Carlisle el cual tenía los ojos brillosos y una gran sonrisa mientras que jasper y rose tenían una sonrisa en sus caras.

-muy bien jasper, comunícate con jeks y que averigüe de bella .- jazz saco su teléfono y le marco a jeks

-jasper en que puedo ayudarte.-fue lo primero que dijo jeks

-necesito que busque información, todo lo que puedas sobre isabella swan.-jasper

-muy bien para cuando lo necesita?.-

-para ayer.- apuro jasper

.muy bien solo dame unas cuatro horas te lo enviare a tu correo.-

-muy bien no te preocupes por el dinero estará en tu cuenta.- colgó jasper.- muy bien solo queda esperar.

4 horas después

-diablos jasper apúrate enciende esa mierda.- dijo Edward

-ya cálmate, que le paso al santurrón de Eddy que no podía pronunciar ni una mala palabra.- pregunto el idiota de emmet

-Se fue a la mierda en cuanto vi al perro ese ponerle las manos encima a mi mujer. respondí furioso

Luego de unos minutos de que jasper encendiera la computadora

-muy bien lo leeré y se quedara callados hasta que termine – dijo jasper.-muy bien dice:

_Nombre y apellido isabella marie swan _

_Ubicación: new a york _

_Isabella swan nació en Forks, Washington sus padres… se separaron cuando tenía 10 meses .vivio con su madre hasta los 17 año… y se traslado con su padre devuelta a forks allí empezó su último año de instituto del cual se graduó con honores… Clasifico para barias universidades importantes…, eligió estudiar en la universidad de dartmouth en estados unidos, se graduó con honores y dos años adelantada en administración de empresas y abogacía. Mientras trabajaba como modelo profesional para distintas marcas de ropa… Ahora es una de las modelos más cotizadas… vive en un penthouse frente al central park…. Su estado civil es soltera aunque se la ha visto acompañada de vez en cuando de modelos cantante o deportistas. Aparte de modelar le gusta bailar, cantar, actuar... se la ha visto en distintas fiestas de celebridades en Hollywood…. Es dueña de una ONG que ayuda a niños y mujeres embarazadas…_

_Señor witlock le he embiado algunas fotografías de la señorita swan .. _

_Para servirle_

_Jacson Jenks._

Luego de terminar de leer abrí las fotos en las cuales algunas bella esta posando para alguna marca de ropa, en una pasarela, en la calle, en un club con un tipo y barias mas ..

-muy bien nuestro buelo sale en una hora asique a EMPACAR!.- dijo una alice muy emocionada

Y todos nos fuimos a empacar.

Una cuantas hora después ya instalados en nuestra nueva casa decidimos ir a ver a bella menos esme y Carlisle. Cuando llegamos a su casa no había nadie pero se podía oler el exquisito aroma de mi bella, por lo que la rastreamos y la encontramos en un club muy concurrido alice estaba muy emocionada porque según ella había muchas celebridades de la moda cantantes y actores reconocidos.

-HO POR DIOS! ALLI ESTA MILEY CYRUS.- grito alice

-alice cálmate o no nos dejaran entrar.- dije

Cuando logramos entrar ya estaba bastante nervioso no me gustaba que bella estuviese aquí.. Y cuando la vi fue como enamorarme otra vez pero mil veces más, lucia tan hermosa y a simple vista me di cuenta que isabella es como los mejores vinos ,cuanto más años pasan más deliciosa se pone.. Pero qué diablos estoy pensando.

Luego de un tiempo observándola veo como un tipo se le acerca y le invita un trago, pero quien mierda se cree ese tipo, cuando me estaba acercando el tipo se levanto y se fueron a bailar.

Ho mierda creo que estoy por cometer un asesinato enfrente de todas las personas del club. Estaba hecho una furia viendo como bailaban mientras se tocaban, donde esta mi dulce bella ella nunca se vestiría así y tampoco permitiría que ese tipo la tocara.. Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando MI MUJER se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bailar para el perro ese. Esa zorra.. Cuando la tenga frente a mi aprenderá cómo comportarse y a no dejarse tocar por nadie que no sea yo .. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba avanzando hacia ellos.

-Edward detente.- de dijeron mis hermanos mientras me sujetaban. Yo no les prestaba atención solo tenía en mente llevarme a mi mujer de aquí claro que después de darle su merecido a ese maldito hijo de puta.. Estaba concentrados en ellos cuando bella hablo.

-vámonos a mi casa ya no aguanto más.. Te sientes tan bien tan grande.-dijo bella

Cuando empezaron a salir del lugar bella miro hacia donde estaba y se quedo paralizada.

-Edward.-dijo una bella en shock.

Espero que te hagas una idea cariño porque TU eres MIA y de nadie más .pensé


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Pov bella**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, creo que me he vuelto loca o este mas borracha de lo que temía ese no puede ser Edward.

-nena te encuentras bien?- me dijo Camille sacándome de mi locos pensamientos Edward no podría estar aquí y mas si es un club. Mire a sexy hombre que tendría esta noche le sonreí.

-si estoy bien pero ya vámonos.- dije.

Camille no espero mas y nos fuimos hacia el estacionamiento junto a su auto, que bueno que me trajo el chofer, mientras nos besábamos se me escapo un gemido, Camille empezó a besar mi cuello y yo abrí mi ojos para decirle que nos subiéramos y no armar un espectáculo, pero al abrirlos nunca espere a ver a Edward con cara de loco asesino y a emmet ,jasper, alice y rosali sujetando a Edward quien se estaba dirigiendo hacia nosotros.

Mierda entonces no era una mala jugada de mi mente y los cullen si estaban aquí? Camille me apretó el trasero y claramente escuche un gruñido que evidentemente salió de Edward. Tenía que parar esto sino alguien y no creo que sea Edward saldrá lastimado.

-Camille, detente espera.- deje intentando apartarlo

-que pasa preciosa... Te encuentras bien estas blanca como un papel.- dijo preocupado

-si...No no me encuentro muy bien creo que me ha bajado un poco la presión.- mentí, gracias a dios que hice un curso de actuación... Es hora de ponerlo aprueba.

-diablos.-dijo abriendo la puerta del auto.-ven siéntate aquí…

-Camille lo siento, no sé que me paso, pero creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi casa a descansar, espero que no te moleste.- dije

-no te preocupes por eso, quieres ir a un hospital?-pregunto con preocupación

-no creo que con descansar se me pasara.- respondí

-bien pero te llevare a tu casa, me quedare más tranquilo.-Camille

Me llevo a mi casa, se despidió y se fue. Luego de un rato pensando que haría con Edward me di cuenta que lo que sentía por Edward seguía ahí en el fondo de mi corazón bajo llave. Pero también me dije que no dejaría mi vida por alguien que no me quiso, aunque siempre tuve la sospecha de que fue por lo que paso con jasper que me abandono, pero si me dejo fue porque no quiso estar con migo y yo no me voy a estresar por ello si él quiere algo con migo no lo tendrá fácil porque yo ya no soy la estúpida que no miraba mas allá de el.

En bragas y lista para ir a dormir siento que alguien esta mirándome, y yo sabía quién lo estaba haciendo, esa sensación de que me observan no la he vuelto a sentir desde la última vez que Edward entro por mi ventana en forks . asique me hice la tonta como si no me hubiese dado cuenta y fui hacia una mesita y agarre mi crema y empecé a pasármela por todo mi cuerpo con exagerada lentitud y haciendo como si estuviese disfrutando mas de lo necesario, lo pase especialmente en mis pechos desnudos hice un pequeño gemido y me mordí mi labio para evitar reírme, pobre Edward la debe estar pasando bastante mal, me di la vuelta para darle una buena vista de mi trasero y ¨accidentalmente¨ se me callo la crema al suelo y me incline para agarrarlo cuando siento que algo se rompe y sonrió con malicia.. Toma esa cullen.

Me doy la vuelta para parecer asustada y sorprendida.

-Edward… Que haces aquí. Como entraste? .- dije intentando parecer sorprendida y mirando la mano de Edward que tenía el picaporte de la puerta de mi habitación roto.

-porque has roto mi puerta?.- le volví a decir pero esta vez enojada. Irritada veo que Edward está mirando mis pechos esperen. ¿Edward mirando mis pechos? Jajaja quien lo diría.

-Edward mis ojos están más arriba.-dije con expresión burlona.- que haces aquí ?creí que querías que fuera humana y que iba a ser como si nunca hubieses existido.-

-quien era ese tipo? el del club.-dijo con calma.-y creo que deberías taparte

-eso a ti no te importa y en mi casa puedo estar como quiera.- dije

-claro que me importa porque tú eres mi mujer y nadie toca lo que es mío isabella .- me miro fijamente

-tu mujer? De que hablas yo no soy de nadie y menos tuya tu tuviste tu oportunidad Edward pero no la supiste utilizar yo te amaba y eso no te importo. Ahora soy una modelo a la que todos los hombres miran y amo esta vida me gusta divertirme y disfrutar de lo que tú te negaste asique ahora no vengas a reclamar nada no tienes derecho.- le grite .el solo me veía con una mescla de dolor, arrepentimiento y rabia .no sé que estaba pensando pero creo que gano la rabia porque me miro y me dijo creo que intentando controlarse.

-tú siempre has sido mía isabella y ahora que te he encontrado espero que te acostumbres a tenerme alrededor tuyo porque no te dejare sola todo el mundo se enterara que tu eres mía así nadie intentara poner sus asquerosas manos sobre ti devuelta y que te quede claro recuperare tu amor y volveremos a ser lo que éramos antes.- sentencio Edward

-y que mierda éramos antes Edward un vampiro que todo lo escandaliza porque nació en otra época, que no se atreve a tocar a su novia por miedo a matarla. Deja esa mierda porque ahora tengo otras necesidades me gusta salir de fiesta, modelar ropa interior, no me avergüenzo por que alguien me vea desnuda y me encanta follar, todo eso tu no me lo puedes dar.- le dije sin una pisca de arrepentimiento, el tiene que entender que me dejo que ya no soy su bella que se sonroja por todo.

-siempre serás mi bella aunque te guste pasearte desnuda delante de hombres que ni siquiera conoces aunque te guste irte de fiesta por sabe dios donde y aunque te guste … follar … sigues siendo mi mujer yo podría ir a verte desfilar aunque no me guste que todos te miren, solo yo tengo ese derecho .- todo esto lo dijo mientras se acercaba y me tomaba del mentón para que lo mire a los ojos.- y a mi me encantaría follarte bien duro para que aprendas que el único al que debes mirar es ami..- me dio un tierno beso en los labios que no pude negarle.- haora debes descansar te ves cansada.-dijo mientras corria las sabanas y me acomodaba para dormir.

Luego de que me acomodo me tapo se acosto junto a mi.

-esto no significa que estemos juntos Edward cuando me dejaste arruinaste todo lo que yo quise junto a ti… sabes que no te la dejare fácil verdad? .no estoy dispuesta a dejar la vida que arme por algo que no se si tú me puedes dar …no dejare lo que arme para mi vida si tú no estás dispuesto a dejarla también.-le dije

Aunque no lo quiera ver sé que aun amo a Edward, pero eso no quiere decir que se la dejare fácil, de hecho seré un dolor en el culo, vera que ya no soy una tonta adolescente que ahora soy una hermosa mujer de 22 años .y antes de dormirme escuche

-te amo mi bella y hare todo lo que pueda para recuperarte.


End file.
